No More
by AngelKougaeri
Summary: A look into what happened before and led up to 'Relief'. Max finds herself responsible for a new problem. Mild cursing. Third part uploaded as another standalone, 'Manipulate Me'.


**A/N:  Me again, posting another one shot. **

**Summary: A look into what led up to 'Relief', set as 'Season 3'. **

**I only own the dvd's - reviews are greatly appreciated. **

_

* * *

"I'd get back to TC as soon as possible if I were you."_

This couldn't be happening. "Max. Max…." He couldn't have done this could he? Why would _this_ man be so stupid? Why? He had proven his abilities far too many times… it had to have been an accident, he slipped up, surely.

Max turned to face him, to look into those now dull eyes of the man she had undoubtedly trusted. Stood only five feet behind her, stood with his arms crossed over his chest.

Those now stone-like heartless eyes stared back at her.

Not even a glimmer of guilt, or even regret lay there.

Nothing.

No.

He hadn't slipped up at all. He knew full well what he was doing. Forget all their emotional history, he damn well _knew_ what he had been doing when he contacted White. He handed her over to her people's enemy on a silver platter with a click of his fingers. But what the hell for? She had stood by him for so long, learned to trust him, saved his life and now he condemned her.

Hadn't he felt the same?

Hadn't he said he loved her?

No, she should have never _ever_ have trusted him. He had always been cocky in the beginning, a slight undertone in his seemingly charming persona.

He may have helped to fight for the 'Greater Good', but that was for ordinaries. His own, not her – she was just the weaponry and expertise he had needed to indulge in his fantasy of being a hero.

Zack had been right about Logan Cale. "You sick, son of a bitch." She heard her voice whisper, his eyes shifted slightly. A tinge of fear on his face. "Oh you better be afraid of me Logan. You know what I am. You really are a master of deception I'll give you that." Then she saw it. Guilt.

"Max I did love you. But now I know things that you never told me about Manticore, about yourself. Your unit. I can't stand and fight for…what you are. White may not be a saviour, but you…. you're worse."

A resounding smack cleared the still air as her fist connected with his jaw. His head whipping to the side, and stumbling slightly he looked back at her with a look of sheer and complete disbelief. "You know _everything_ there is to know you self serving jackass. Everything!" She screamed. "Whatever bullshit you were fed… you took over my word?" Suddenly his face set into that stoney mask again.

"Everything? Max you're trained to deceive and manipulate! You lied to me about us while you were…. Alec." His voice strained slightly and Max felt a bubbling laughter rise, bile in her throat.

"You know what. Forget it. Forget everything because Logan I now know what you are. You are a coward. Alec and me? Nothing is there, oh he's hot I'll give him his due but it was you Logan, who I thought I was in love with. Clearly a concept you can't grasp." Blistering red marks slowly became visible on his skin, his blue eyes widening in terror. "You've tried to cage me, and I stupidly ignored the warnings. I ignored Zack because I thought that you were different but you're not. You're pathetic. I'm ashamed of ever having known you." His knees buckled.

Something in Max stirred, something she could only figure was the 452 of her childhood. The girl, the soldier that knew she had a purpose and had to survive. The animal that followed her instincts.

"White has been grooming you Logan, the signs are all there. But what sickens me is that you took everything he has told you… and believed it." So this was what hate really felt like. To hate herself for putting so many lives of her kind in danger with this mans hands. Compared to Lydecker, this was … dangerous. To hate somebody she had deceived herself in loving and trusting with everything.

"Max…" He looked at her for help and she felt sick. Shaking with anger as the bile in her throat burned.

"No, this time I am _not_ saving you. This is your own doing." His body was racked with seizures; sweat slick and pouring from his burning up form. "Consider this the only act of mercy I will give to you Logan. Because at least this way, you will die quickly. White would torture you." Then she turned and she walked away.

Marching away from Sandman's old beaten home that the hacker resided in.

Her heart constricting like someone had it in a vice.

Tears threatening to spill, tears she didn't know had been there.

Once hidden with the confines of the sewer she threw up, her vision blurred with tears that felt like acid burning away her irises. Her insides felt knotted and simply wrong. She punched the closest wall ignoring whatever grime covered it. Then again, until her fists felt numb and blood poured freely over the rubble that remained.

He hadn't even tried to correct her.

What was worse?

Her leaving him to die?

The fact that he hadn't corrected anything she accused him of?

Or her kind being handed over to White because of her blind stupidity?

* * *

**Review please. x**


End file.
